


Little Touches

by fandomlover532



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hau is a tease, Light Smut, M/M, Teasing, Ten Years Later, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover532/pseuds/fandomlover532
Summary: Hau finds out something Gladion is into and decides to try it with him.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Hau
Kudos: 15





	Little Touches

Hau walked into him and Gladion’s shared room looking for his kahuna jacket due to it needing to be washed, as he scanned the room looking for it he saw the hoodie he normally saw Gladion wearing as a comfort blanket of sorts, Hau walked over to the jacket and picked it up deciding to wash it figuring it was getting a little filthy.

Once he picked it up his nose was hit by a musky smell which confused him since they hadn’t really done anything recently, his eyes landed on a stain on the jacket that the smell was coming from.

He then felt a smirk grow on his lips as he stared at the stain before he held the jacket up, "Wow, he must’ve gotten excited." Hau muttered with a small chuckle before he left the room to go find his lover.

**~~~**

Gladion sat in the living room curled up comfortably reading a book his eyes scanning the words on the page slowly, "Gladion." He heard Hau say in a sing song voice that had a small purr to it. Gladion hummed in acknowledgment before he looked up at his lover, he then saw the hoodie in Hau’s hand and could see the stain from what he had been doing earlier and the smirk on Hau’s face.

Gladion felt his face heat up as he parted his lips to say some excuse but couldn’t think of anything so he closed his mouth, "So, what were you thinking about the last time you had it?" Hau asked the purr staying in his voice as he made his way over to the couch Gladion was sitting on. "You." Gladion muttered trying not to let his voice crack as he looked back down at the pages trying not to look up at Hau’s expression, "Was I doing something?" He heard Hau ask as he sat down on couch in front of Gladion dropping the hoodie as he did.

"Um, yes." Gladion mumbled his blush deepening as his palms became sweaty feeling his shorts tightening causing him to shift slightly, "Like what?" Hau cooed as he reached out a hand and took the book away from Gladion putting it on the couch behind him. "You, were touching me and whispering dirty things to me." Gladion said averting his gaze from Hau still, "Oh?" Hau began before he pulled Gladion onto his lap who let out a small squeak.

"I didn’t know you were into that." Hau whispered into Gladion’s ear his hand sliding down Gladion’s side as he did causing him to shiver, "I-I tend to keep some things secret." Gladion mumbled as Hau’s hand trailed down to his hip. "You want daddy to touch you?" Hau purred as he slowly began to slide Gladion’s shorts and underwear off, "Y-Yes." Gladion gasped out as he felt his aroused cock spring out.

Hau chuckled before he wrapped his hand around the base and began to slowly stroke hearing Gladion let out a squeak before he buried his face into the crook of Hau’s neck his warm breath tickling Hau’s skin, Hau bit his lip feeling himself get hard as well but continued to focus on Gladion not wanting to push things too far yet. Hau continued to slowly stroke Gladion’s member as Gladion continued to let out a few breathy moans as Hau held his hips in place, "Do you like it when I touch you like this Gladion?" Hau breathed into Gladion’s ear as he slowly slid his hand up Gladion’s shirt and began to gently run his fingers over Gladion’s torso feeling him shiver again.

"Y-Yes." Gladion choked out as his bottom lip trembled slightly while a small bit of drool dripped out from the corner of his mouth, Hau chuckled softly before he gently coaxed Gladion’s face away from his neck where he began to place gentle kisses on his neck occasionally nibbling and hearing him moan his hand never stopping. "Mmm, s-so good." Gladion gasped out as Hau continued his actions, Hau hummed softly before he pulled his hand away from Gladion’s member hearing him whine as he did before he pulled Gladion’s shirt off over his head. Hau licked his lips as he looked over Gladion’s torso taking a bit of time to admire him, Hau had grown a much more muscular build over the years while Gladion still had a less muscular build to his body and was more feminine than anything which made Hau grateful since he thought Gladion was absolutely beautiful in every aspect.

Hearing Gladion whine in need snapped him out of daze before he began licking Gladion’s neck again hear him moan as he did, "H-Hau, please..! I-I want you to!" Gladion began before he was cut off by his own moan as Hau grasped his member and began stroking again taking his time to savor every little noise Gladion made. Hau ended up laying Gladion down on the couch as he trailed down to Gladion’s torso kissing everywhere as his hand continued to work on his member that was already twitching, "H-Hau...! Yes...!" Gladion gasped out as Hau began quickening his strokes.

"You’re really enjoying this aren’t you?" Hau purred as he licked one of Gladion’s buds hearing him moan loudly as he bucked his hips towards Hau’s hand, "Y-Yes!" Gladion moaned out as he squirmed underneath Hau slightly. "You need to be more honest with me Glad, because I’ll happily give you some extra attention if needed." Hau cooed before he took one of the hardened buds into mouth and began sucking hearing Gladion moan louder as he gripped Hau’s hair clearly needing to hold onto something to anchor himself, "P-Please! Hau, I-I’m gonna, c-um!" Gladion cried out as he bucked his hips towards Hau’s hand again.

Hau hummed in acknowledgment before he pressed his thumb over the tip hearing Gladion cry out in distraught, "I’ll let you cum Gladion, but you have to scream my name when you you do." Hau said as he looked down at Gladion’s expression and could see small tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. "O-Okay, I will. Please, just let me cum." Gladion said his tone wavering slightly obviously close to crying, Hau chuckled softly before he removed his thumb and began stroking his member quickly to which Gladion moaned loudly.

"D-Daddy! I’m, getting close!" Gladion cried as he could feel his climax getting closer with each stroke as Hau bit his lip, "Go ahead and cum for daddy." Hau purred quickening his strokes hearing him moan louder as he began bucking his hips again. "Daddy!" Gladion screamed out as he came feeling his release land on his torso which made him shiver as Hau slowly stopped his strokes, "You did so good baby." Hau breathed out with a smile before his kissed Gladion gently who kissed back clearly tired from what Hau had been doing.

Hau got up off the couch picking up Gladion after fixing his shorts and felt him relax in his arms, Hau took Gladion into their room to clean him up then laid down with him to rest knowing he would want Hau by his side when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed, and if you have any questions. Go ahead and ask.


End file.
